deathgrindcorefandomcom-20200215-history
Mathcore
Mathcore is a rhythmically complex and dissonant style of metalcore. It has its roots in bands such as Converge, Botch,Botch - We Are The Romans ReviewSan Francisco Bay Guardian : Article : The Gap's attack on kids and the Dillinger Escape Plan.TV3 > News > Story > Mathcore band the 'Dillinger Escape Plan' visit NZ The term mathcore is suggested by analogy with math rock. Both math rock and mathcore make use of unusual time signatures. Math rock groups such as Slint, Don Caballero, Shellac, and Drive Like Jehu have some influence on mathcore, though mathcore is more closely related to metalcore. Prominent mathcore groups have been associated with grindcore."Contemporary grindcore bands such as The Dillinger Escape Plan ... have developed avant-garde versions of the genre incorporating frequent time signature changes and complex sounds that at times recall free jazz." Keith Kahn-Harris (2007), Extreme Metal, Berg Publishers, ISBN 1-84520-399-2, p. 4.Epitaph Records, Dillinger Escape Plan artist info, http://www.epitaph.com/artists/artist/72/The_Dillinger_Escape_Plan#albdesc Access date: September 16, 2008.Vik Bansal, Miss Machine review, Music OMH, 2 August 2004. http://www.musicomh.com/albums/dillinger-escape-plan.htm Access date: September 16, 2008.Whitney Strub, "Behind the Key Club: An Interview with Mark "Barney" Greenway of Napalm Death ", PopMatters, May 11, 2006. http://www.popmatters.com/music/interviews/napalm-death-060511.shtml Access date: September 17, 2008.Jason Buchanan, The Dillinger Escape Plan: Miss Machine - The DVD review, Allmovie. http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll?p=avg&sql=16:96692 Access date: September 17, 2008. History An early antecedent to mathcore was practiced by Black Flag, in 1984, with the album My War: "Its seven-minute metal dirges and fusion-style time signatures proved too much for many fans".Steven Blush, American Hardcore: A Tribal History, "Thirsty and Miserable", Los Angeles: Feral House, 2001, p. 66 Many groups from the mathcore scene paid tribute to Black Flag for the album Black on Black.Mark Prindle, Citizine interview with Greg Ginn, June 7, 2003. http://www.citizinemag.com/music/music-0306_gregginn1.htm Access date: October 8, 2008. in late 2008.]] In the 1990s, groups now often described as mathcore were grouped together as "noisecore." Kevin-Stewart Panko of Terrorizer referred to groups such as Neurosis, Deadguy, Cave In, Today Is the Day, The Dillinger Escape Plan, Converge, Coalesce, Candiria, and Botch as described by this label.Kevin Stewart-Panko, "The Decade in Noisecore," Terrorizer no. 75, Feb 2000, p. 22-23. Stewart-Panko described the sound of these bands as a "dynamic, violent, discordant, technical, brutal, off-kilter, no rules mixture of metal, hardcore, prog, math rock, grind and jazz." However, this term also describes an earlier, more dissonant variant of grindcore, also known as "noisegrind," that is less complex and dynamic than the groups subsequently labeled mathcore."Grindcore Special" (2009), Terrorizer, 180, 41-56 p. 44. The portmanteau term "mathcore" emphasizes the influence taken from math rock: math rock with hard''core''. The earliest known bands to record this hybrid include Rorschach, Starkweather, Botch and Converge. Throughout the 1990s, several other groups started to emerge: Cave In from Massachusetts, Cable from Connecticut, Coalesce from Kansas City, and Knut from Switzerland. The term mathcore was coined at the release of The Dillinger Escape Plan's 1999 debut album Calculating Infinity. The Dillinger Escape Plan is often considered the "pioneer" of mathcore."Mathcore band the 'Dillinger Escape Plan' visit NZ" 3news.co.nz. Retrieved on August 3, 2008. The style had previously been referred to as "noisecore","Botch ... a noisecore pioneer," 'Terrorizer'', "Grindcore Special," #180, Feb. 2009, p. 63. which confusingly also refers to a style of hardcore techno and an earlier outgrowth of grindcore.Terrorizer, "Grindcore Special," #180, Feb. 2009, p. 44. In the early 2000s several new mathcore bands started to emerge. These bands were rarely described as such, but were commonly related to mathcore pioneers or cited a major mathcore band as an influence. Norma Jean's earlier records are often compared to Converge and Botch.Bosler, Shawn. Christian metalcore heavyweights Norma Jean make new believers with O’ God, the Aftermath." Decibel Magazine. Retrieved on August 3, 2008.Bansal, Vik. "Norma Jean - O God The Aftermath (Abacus)" musicOMH.com. Retrieved on August 3, 2008.Heisel, Scott. "Listening Station" Alternative Press. Issue 242 Page 168. Other new mathcore bands that cite older mathcore bands as an influence or are compared to one include The Locust,Ken McGrath. "Destruction and Chaos are Never Far Behind". Interview with Bobby Bray. Sorted Magazine. 2003. http://www.sortedmagazine.com/Distorted.php3?nID=497 Access date: October 4, 2008. Daughters,Steve Carlson, Hell Songs review, "Blog Critics", October 19, 2006. http://blogcritics.org/archives/2006/10/19/095721.php Access date: September 13, 2008. Some Girls,"San Diego Reader"http://www.sandiegoreader.com/bands/some-girls/ Access date: September 13, 2008. Fear Before the March of Flames,"Fear Before The March Of Flames Bio" The Gauntlet. Retrieved on August 3, 2008. Behold... The Arctopus,"Behold... The Arctopus Bio" Metal Blade Recordings. Retrieved on August 3, 2008. and The Number Twelve Looks Like You.Miller, Kirk. "The Number Twelve Looks Like You: Put on Your Rosy Red Glasses - You know, the kind Bootsy Collins wears..." Decibel Magazine. Retrieved on August 3, 2008. The term is generally applied by journalists, rather than by musicians themselves. Jacob Bannon of Converge stated, See also *Avant-garde metal *List of mathcore bands *Post-metal References Category:Metalcore genres Category:Mathcore be:Мескор de:Mathcore es:Mathcore fr:Mathcore it:Mathcore nl:Mathcore ja:カオティック・ハードコア pl:Mathcore pt:Mathcore ru:Маткор